Lavi: The Easter Bunny of Love
by harmony-of-mar
Summary: It's easter, and Lavi just came up with an idea to get Allen and Lenalee to admit their feelings to eachother, with, what else, but the power of chocolate! Also, due to a pair of magic bunny ears, Kanda is stuck doing Lavi's commands.Allenxlenalee
1. notes in easter eggs

**A fic I came up with on the bus home.**

**Not owning this!**

**--**

**It was Easter time at the black order, and Lavi was sitting in his room wrapping the Easter chocolates he'd made for his friends. **He just had Allen and Lenalee's to go. He sighed, staring at the chocolate as he wrapped it in colourful foil. These two obviously loved each other, and yet, neither wanted to admit it. This was a problem, and Lavi hated problems. If only there was someway…..

Suddenly, Lavi's eyes widened as a light bulb appeared above his head. His lips curved into a mischievous smile. This was gonna be a really good Easter.

--

'**Hi, Yu! Happy Easter!'**

Kanda looked up from his soba angrily as Lavi appeared beside him with a cheery smile, wearing white rabbit ears on his head, carrying a big basket of Easter eggs.

'Wow, you look even stupider then usual.'

Lavi chuckled and handed Kanda a chocolate egg. Kanda looked disgusted.

'Like I would eat something that sugar packed!'

'I thought you'd say that.' Lavi sighed. 'So, if you wont eat the chocolate I spent all day yesterday making, you'll just have to help me hand them out!'

From beneath Lavi's coat, the redhead pulled out a pair of bunny ears and stuck them on Kanda's head. Kanda growled angrily, unsheathed mugen and made to swipe at Lavi, but Lavi held up his hand and Kanda stopped. His face twisted in rage.

He couldn't move.

'What did you do, Baka Usagi?!'

'It's a potion from Komui,' Lavi explained cheerily, 'As long as you wear those bunny ears, you do as I say. And you can't take the ears off until the day is over, so don't even try.'

'Che, like I'm going to do what you say-'

'Let's go, Yuu.'

Lavi smiled and started walking. To Kanda's horror, his feet followed, completely against his wishes. Seeing Kanda following, Lavi handed him the heavy basket of chocolate eggs.

'I'm going to kill you...' Kanda narrowed his eyes angrily, almost doubled over with the weight, 'I'm really serious.'

Lavi chuckled and patted Kanda on the head. Kanda had no choice but to take it.

--

**Lavi knocked on Lenalee's door and listened to see if she was inside.**

'What the hell are you doing, Hentai?' Kanda rolled his eyes.

'I'm matchmaking,' Lavi explained as he opened the door. He walked inside and went straight to her desk, Kanda following him unwillingly. He shuffled through her draws, and, fining nothing, he went over to her dressing table and looked through there.

Kanda sighed.

'Please don't tell me you're looking for her underwear.'

'Nope,' Lavi chuckled, 'I'm…AH!'

He stood up straight and held up a chocolate egg triumphantly like a trophy. It had the words "To Allen" written on it in texta.

'Ok…' Kanda raised his eyebrow, 'Now you're going around stealing from peoples draws? What are you, the Grinch who stole Easter?'

Lavi merely smiled, reached into the basket Kanda was holding and pulled out an exact replica of the egg for Allen. He put in Lenalees draw, shut it, and turned to Kanda, a big smile on his face.

'Well, Kanda, all we have to do now is wait.'

'For what? For Komui to execute us after finding us in here?'

'No…' Lavi's smile disappeared, 'But that's a good point, lets go finish handing these out.'

He went out the door, Kanda following behind, carrying the basket.

--

'**Allen!'**

Allen looked around as Lenalee ran towards him, carrying a foil-covered egg.

'Hi, Lenalee,' Allen smiled, 'Happy Easter.'

'You too, Allen.'

Lenalee smiled brightly and held the egg forward. Allen blinked in surprise and took it.

'Th-thanks, Lenalee! Sorry, I only just got back from a mission and couldn't get anyone anything.'

'That's ok,' Lenalee shrugged, 'Anyway, I have to leave for a mission now, so I'll see you next week?'

'Oh..' Allen looked distinctly disappointed she was leaving, but then brightened up, 'Yeah, good luck!'

Allen sat down in the cafeteria, waiting for Jeryy to finish cooking his food. His stomach growled loudly, so he got the egg from his pocket and ripped the foil off. He broke off a piece and ate it.

'Holy crap this is good!'

He ate more and more, and then, suddenly, he stopped. Lying amongst the remains of the chocolate was a note. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Allen, I just wanted to know I really really like you a lot. Love from Lenalee._

Allen stared in shock, a blush spreading across his face.

OH.MY.GOD!

--

**Ok, first chappie finished! Review please!**


	2. Usagi and Yusagi

**New chappie!**

**Not owning this.**

**--**

**Lavi sat in the cafeteria, happily eating his breakfast.** He hadn't seen Allen since yesterday, though he'd walked past his room once, and he could have sworn he'd heard Allen going "No, it can't be real…But it was in her egg!"

Lavi giggled at the memory. Suddenly, he felt a sinister presence behind him, and turned to see Kanda, still wearing his kimono-like pyjamas, black and purple vibe lines waving around him. The ears were still on his head.

'Hi, Yu.'

'Baka Usagi!' Kanda growled, trying to tear the ears off without success, 'These stupid things won't come off! I thought you said they'd come off today!'

Lavi blinked, confused, then chuckled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

'Oh, right, that….Um, you see, when I was applying the potion, I kinda spilled the whole bottle on the ears so the effect is gonna last longer.'

Kanda eyetwitched.

'How much longer….?'

'Two weeks.'

'WHAT?!' Kanda burst into flames. His hand twitched towards his Mugen, but the potion prevented him from fully grabbing it.

'Sheesh, Yu, calm down!' Lavi grinned, 'I….'

Lavi trailed off as something beyond Kanda caught his eye. Kanda turned to look, and saw Allen sitting alone, surrounded by food, but not eating. Grinning broadly, the bookman got up, grabbed Kanda's arm and dragged him over to Allen's table. They sat down.

'Hey, Allen!' Lavi tapped his shoulder, 'Something wrong with your food?'

'No…' Allen shook his head slowly, 'Why?'

'Um, it's still there.'

'Hm…..'

Lavi sighed. His plan couldn't be completed if Allen didn't admit he had gotten the note, but on the other hand, if Lavi asked for the note Allen would figure it all out.

Fortunately, however, Allen suddenly stood up, pulled out the note from his pocket and shoved it in Lavi's face, eyes blazing.

'Look!' He cried, waving it about, 'Look at it! Does this kind of note mean that a girl likes you?!'

'Yes, yes already!' Lavi blinked, surprised by Allen's odd reaction, 'Just, um…'

Lavi grabbed the note and pretended to read it. He smiled.

'Ah, yes, Lenalee does sound like she loves you. Do you feel the same?'

Allen sat back down and nodded sheepishly, blushing.

'Do you…Do you think I should…You know...Ask her on a date when she gets back?'

'Definitely,' Lavi nodded quickly, 'You really should.'

'O-ok…'Allen nodded slowly, 'Then I will….When she gets back…'

Allen then picked up his fork and made to dig into the food, but suddenly noticed Kanda and stared.

'Kanda, why are you wearing Rabbit ears?'

Kanda eyetwitched. Unfortunately, Lavi had already ordered him not to kill Allen the day before.

--

**Allen shut his door, looked at himself in the mirror on his dressing table and took a deep breath.**

'Lenalee,' He practised, 'W-will you pl-please…W-will….'

Allen trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. He hung his head.

'God, how can I ask out the girl I love if I can't even ask out myself?!'

'Fear not, Allen!' Lavi cried behind him, 'You can do it!'

Allen turned in horror to see Kanda and Lavi crouching behind his bed.

'GET OUT!' Allen screamed, blushing, 'GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!'

With anger strength, he grabbed Kanda and Lavi by the collar, kicked open his own door, threw them out onto the stone corridor and slammed his door shut.

A vein throbbed in Kanda's forehead, and he stood up.

'Baka, why are you even trying to get those two together? It's none of our business.'

'But it _**IS**_ my business!' Lavi grinned as he took out his rabbit ears from under his coat. He placed them on his head, stood up and did the peace sign.

'Cos I am the Bunny of Love! And you're my sidekick, Yusagi!'

Kanda eyetwitched, wishing he could explode. Lavi was going to die in two weeks, that's for sure.

--

**Ok, sorry for the short chapter, things will get better once Lenalee gets back from the mission.**

**Review!**


	3. Are we anime characters?

**I so don't own dgm. If I did, the world would be mine. Don't ask me how that works.**

**And I'm still a bit wacked out from being woken up so early by that damn kookaburra, so…Crack chapter….for the first half anyway….maybe all….Meh, you'll get what your given.**

**--**

'**Ohhhhhh Yuuuuuuuu…..'**

Kanda eyetwitched as Lavi placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Don't touch me, Usagi, I'm trying to eat.'

Lavi ignored this and turned Kanda around in his seat to face him. It had been almost a week since Kanda had started wearing the ears, and he was about ready to tear off his own head if it meant getting away from Lavi and his increasingly annoying antics. And he could tell today was going to be just as bad, because of the creepy smile on Lavi's face.

'Guess what?'

Kanda sighed.

'What?'

'Lenalee's home. I saw her. You know what that means? Ask me what it means.'

'What does it mean?'

Lavi chuckled and pulled a small tape player from his pocket. He pressed a button, and wedding march music played from the speaker. Kanda rolled his eyes and turned it off.

'Baka, just cos the Beansprout is going to ask Lenalee on a date doesn't mean they're necessarily going to get married.'

'It would if this was an anime or a manga!' Lavi cried indignantly, 'Don't you watch anime?'

'Yes, but it's not like anime dictates our lives.'

'Oh?' Lavi sat down, 'How would you know? How do we know that we ourselves are just anime or manga characters, and our entire lives have been drawn up by some chick with a pen?'

'I know, because that "chick" wouldn't be stupid enough to create you!'

'Yu! How dare you insult our creator!'

'Che,' Kanda went back to eating, defeated, 'What makes you think it's a girl, anyway?'

'I dunno,' Lavi shrugged, 'I guess it's cos of all the good-looking guys around here. Guy mangakes tend to draw their male characters all burly and ugly.'

'Geez, what are you, gay?'

'Nope, just realistic and observant.'

'Right….'

Kanda finished his soba and pushed the plate away from him as he stood up. Lavi stood up also.

'Ready to go?' Lavi asked cheerfully.

'Go where?' Kanda narrowed his eyes.

'Duh, to Allen's room! He's been hiding in there practicing his pick-up lines for the last week and it's time for him to put them to use. Let's go!'

Kanda had no choice but to follow Lavi as the bookman jogged quickly from the cafeteria and in the direction of Allen's room.

--

'**NOOOOO!' **

Allen cried out and kicked and struggled as Lavi and Kanda dragged him by the arms down the hall.

'Be quiet, Allen' Lavi instructed, 'There are still people sleeping.'

'_**I**_ WAS SLEEPING!' Allen cried in exasperation, 'For gods' sake, you guys kicked down my door and dragged me off my bed! I'm still in my pajamas!'

'Don't be such a wouss,' Kanda growled, sick of the younger boys' lack of spine, 'you're gonna ask her out so I can get away from you two!'

'But I'm not ready!'

'Allen,' Lavi looked around at the boy they were dragging behind them, 'What do you say to a girl you want to date?'

'I don't know!'

'Simple; will you go out with me? If the girl likes you, she won't need a fancy speech, she'll just need that.'

To both the older exorcists' relief, this seemed to shut Allen up. They stopped and let the boy stand up on his own, but they still didn't let go of his arms, lest the he was just pretending so he could escape. The three of them walked to Lenalee's room, and stopped outside the door. Allen turned to the older boys, his eyes pleading.

'I'm going to do this, but please, could you not watch?'

'Ok,' Lavi smiled brightly. He grabbed Kanda's hand and dragged him around the corner. He then stopped once out of sight and carefully peeked around the stone wall. To his surprise, he noticed Kanda crouching beneath him so he could look too.

'Hm? Is Yu getting interested in my plot?'

'No!' Kanda snapped, 'I just want to see the Beansprout completely screw this up!'

Lavi giggled, not convinced, but Allen had knocked on the door so Kanda chose to ignore it.

A second later, the door opened and Lenalee beamed.

'Hi Allen, how've you been...Uh, why are you in you're pajamas?'

'Long story...' Allen went bright red, 'Um...Lenalee...W-will...Would you...I mean, I've liked you for ages, and, um...Please go on a date with me!'

Allen sank to his knees, panting, exhausted from stress. Lenalee sweatdropped, and a light blush spread across her face.

'Are you...Are you serious?!'

'OF COURSE I AM!' Allen Staggered to his feet and gripped Lenalee's shoulder, 'Please say you will!'

Lenalees blush deepened. She smiled and nodded. Allen grinned.

'Thank god.'

And then he fainted. Kanda and Lavi sweatdropped, ran out from their hiding place and grabbed either one of Allen's feet. They proceeded to drag the boy away, leaving a clueless-looking Lenalee.

--

**Allen knocked on Lenalee's door, fully dressed, and less nervous now that he had gotten confirmation of her love. **She answered.

'Allen! Are you feeling better?'

'Yes,' Allen smiled in an apologetic way, 'Sorry about that. When I was a kid I had this problem where I would faint if I got too nervous or stressed out, guess it was acting up again. So...Um, you did say yes, right?'

'Yeah, I did.'

'Good,' Allen sighed in relief, 'so, um, what time suits you? For our date I mean.'

'I dunno,' Lenalee shrugged, 'why don't we go out for lunch tomorrow?'

'Ok,' Allen nodded, 'I'll see you then.'

Allen bowed his head and then left quickly, fearing if he stayed too long he'd faint again. As he walked past a dark corridor, Kanda and Lavi stepped out. Lavi pulled a tissue out of his pocket and dabbed his eye, sniffing.

'Our little Allen-Chan is all grown up, Yu!'

Blue lines of disgust appeared above Kanda's head as Lavi sobbed into his shoulder. One week, one more week...

--

**Done! Ok, not the story, but the actual chapter is done! Yays! I had pancakes for breakfast!**

**Btw, a bit of self-plug here, i came up with two fic ideas and I want to know which you guys would prefer me to do, if you want me to do them at all.**

**Fic.1.**

**Lost while going to a mission in Madrid, Allen, Lenalee and Lavi come across a village surrounded by fields of magical herbs and flowers. Suspecting Innocence, they search through the flowers, but when Allen comes across a bed of flowers separate from the rest, he falls under a deadly spell he may never wake from, and the only known cure is guarded by deadly, giant steel lions in a dangerous valley no one has ever returned from.**

**Fic.2.**

**After hearing news of a town where the women are reportedly turning into vampires and attacking their lovers, Allen is sent to investigate, along with Lenalee. Cos since Lenalee and Allen aren't lovers, they should be safe...Right?**


	4. Oh crap

**WEEEE! I DRANK TOO MUCH LEMONADE AND AM NOW ON A SUGAR RUSH!**

**Tis the key to writing a good crack fic my friends.**

**I don't own d.gray-man.**

**--**

**Allen tapped his foot nervously as he waited by the gate for Lenalee to meet him for their scheduled date.** Lavi and an unwilling Kanda watched from the second floor, peering through the banister bars. Allen raised his eyebrow as he glanced up at them.

'I can see you guys, you know!'

'Shit!' Lavi swore as he grabbed Kanda and fell out of sight. Allen sighed. He told them not to spy on him today, but obviously they weren't going to listen. As if he wasn't nervous enough...

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Timcanpy.

'Alright Tim, you have to watch those two, and if they try to follow, come tell me, ok?'

The little golem gave what must have been a nod then shot off Allen's palm and flew up and over the banister. Just then, he heard approaching footsteps and turned to see Lenalee running towards him.

'Sorry I'm late,' she apologised as she came to a stop in front of him, 'But Brother got suspicious and I had to come up with an excuse. He thinks I'm in town shopping with Miranda.'

'Hm...' Allen nodded, trying not to picture what Komui would do if he found out, and he tried to smile. 'So we'll go now?'

Lenalee nodded and they went out the gate.

--

'**Quick!' Lavi cried as they left, 'We gotta follow them!'**

He grabbed Kanda's hand and pulled him towards the stairs, Kanda trying to drag his feet as much as the potion would allow.

'Why do we have to follow?!' Kanda growled angrily, 'You could just ask Beansprout what happened when he got back.'

'I could...' Lavi nodded, 'But Allen doesn't really seem the type of guy to kiss and tell, he'd probably leave all the best bits out!'

'Best bits?! God, you think he's gonna make out with her behind a dumpster or something?'

'Well that's what happened the first time I went out with a girl, so maybe-'

Kanda tuned out before he could get mentally scarred. For probably the tenth time today, he took comfort in the situation by imagining all the ways he could possibly kill Lavi once he was free of the ears. A sick smile spread across his face as he pictured Lavi on the ground, eye wide in fear, begging him to stop, and then, the sweet sound of blood spattering onto the carpet...

'Ah...' Kanda inwardly sighed in relief, 'the only downside is I can only kill him once...'

'Yu?'

Kanda crashed back from his daydream, a disappointed frown on his face. They were crouching behind a garbage bin outside a cafe, and Lavi was looking at him strangely.

'What were you thinking about?'

'Nothing...' Kanda shrugged, a stoic expression on his face.

'Really? Cos you were laughing all quietly, and it was kind of creeping me out.'

'Oh, well, I happen to find nothing extremely funny.'

Lavi raised his eyebrow.

'I see...'

The red head looked unsure, but shrugged it off and peered from behind the bin, people walking past giving them strange looks.

Across the road, Lenalee and Allen were sitting at a table opposite eachother, drinking tea and talking. Lavi wished that Noise was with them so they could hear what they were saying, but they were smiling, so that was a good sign.

--

**The waitress came and asked if they were ready to eat yet, and Lenalee and Allen nodded**. As Lenalee gave her order, Allen felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned his head to see Timcanpy pointing with his tail at a bin across the street from the cafe they were sitting at. He sighed and stood up.

'Sorry Lenalee,' He smiled at the girl, 'I just need to take care of something, I won't be a minute.'

Lenalee nodded, and Allen jogged across the street, pulling up his sleeves.

--

**Allen slammed Kanda and Lavi against the alley wall using clown belt, the two older boys struggling fruitlessly, their weapons at Allen's feet.** They were both shocked, as Allen had caught them completely off guard, pulled them into the alleyway and had disarmed them in a matter of seconds.

'O-ok...' Allen's smile was that of a creepy evil person, twitching slightly at one corner, 'I would thank you not to spy on my first date with the girl I am in love with. Lavi, I don't know what you think is going to happen, But I can assure you... IT'S A BIT EARLY IN THE RELATIONSHIP FOR THAT KIND OF STUFF!'

Lavi cowered in fear and nodded. Allen smiled sweetly and let them down.

'Right,' Allen deactivated his innocence and brushed his vest off, 'Then I'll see you two at dinner. Bye.'

He smiled again and jogged back across the street. Lavi gripped Kanda's arm, shaking slightly.

'Allen's scary when he goes black...'

Kanda had to admit, the way Allen had flipped out at them had surprised him, though he was not as shaken as Lavi. He rolled his eyes.

'Baka, let go, your cutting off the circulation in my arm.'

'Right, sorry...'

Kanda was about to say they should go back to the Order, but then, the heard a loud rumbling, and the earth beneath them shook. He glanced at Lavi, who's face was one of pure horror, looking up at the roof tops. Kanda craned his neck upwards also, and could see a large Komurin thumping towards the cafe.

'Ah crap,' Lavi sighed, slapping himself in the forehead, 'Komui found out.'

--

**Ok, cliffie! Hope you enjoyed todays insanity!**

**And btw, about those two fics i talked about... Ive decided not to do either, at least until i finish the rest of my ongoing fanfics.**


End file.
